Your Guardian Angel
by hiddensecret564
Summary: Namine contemplates on her life as a nobody and what she does for the Organization. Roxas, arrives and takes her to the Clocktower; teaching her she has meaning. Will Namine believe him? Could she have found her Guardian Angel? Oneshot! Song used; Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus


**Here is my first Oneshot! I'm so excited and I was listening to Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

* * *

Oneshot; Guardian Angel

Roxas walked down the halls in Twilight Town's Old Mansion. His mission was in Twilight Town and was supposed to meet with Axel and Xion at the Clock Tower afterwards as usual. He felt his gloved hand trail the walls as he continued to walk down the hall until he stopped at a door. The door leading to the White Room.

He knew Namine was in there; the two have been meeting there for quite sometime now. He knocked on the door to hear no response. He pressed his ear to the door to hear soft sobs on the other side. With no warning, Roxas opened the door and rushed inside to see Namine in her chair; her knees up to her chest and arms over her head.

It appears the blonde did not notice his presence, so he bent down before the chair and slowly unwrapped her arms from her face. "Hey…what's wrong?" he whispered softly. The platinum blonde only blushed and hid her face from his. Roxas would not allow this and scooped her up bridal style.

He set her on the table and put her arms at her sides. "Hey Namine…wanna tell me what's up?" The blonde looked away, "Roxas, why do you care to meet me?" The Organization member was taken aback and widened his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Why do you care for me? Why am I so special to you?"

Roxas frowned, "What made you think this way Namine?" The blonde hopped off the table and shook her head. "I'm no one special Roxas! I'm nothing but known as the Memory Witch; a toy the Organization can use just to mess with Sora; your somebody! Don't you hate me?"

The spiky blonde chuckled and wiped her tears away. "I can never hate you Namine; especially for something as silly as this." Namine narrowed her eyes. "Silly as this? I'm useless alright?!" Roxas sighed and stroked her hands. "Alright I want you to tell me everything."

"What?" she asked confused.

"I know something must've motivated you to act like this and I wanna know so spill." Namine glared at him for a while until she lowered her eyes. "It's Marluxia and Larxene. They told me how you don't care and you only pity me. They said you pretend so that I could continue messing up Sora's memories." Roxas shook his head, "I would never do that. Besides, _you are _restoring his memories right?"

Namine gave a nod, "Yes, but you never denied it."

"Denied what?"

"_Do _you pity me? _Do _you pretend?" Roxas chuckled and stroked her hair. "I shouldn't have to since you already know the answer." Namine who was still a bit unconvinced looked down. The spiky blonde smiled, grabbed her hand and ran out of the room. "Where are we going?" she asked confused.

"I wanna take you somewhere."

He covered her eyes as they made a stop, and went through a Dark Corridor. Once out, Roxas led her to sit down and held her hand. "Alright open your eyes." The blonde did as told and gasped. They were on the clock tower with the wind blowing through their hair. "This is the place Axel, Xion and I come to everyday after missions. Do you like it?"

Namine gave a nod and Roxas handed her something; a blue ice cream bar. "What is this?" The spiky blonde smiled. "It's called Sea-Salt-Ice cream we always eat this. Try it; I know you'll love it!" Hesitantly, Namine put the ice cream bar in her mouth, frowned a bit, then smiled. "It's salty, but sweet." Roxas chuckled, "That's the same thing I said when I first tried it."

The two ate in silence and Roxas gripped her hand tighter. "Why'd you bring me here? Not that I don't love it because I do, but I'm just curious." She asked. The spiky blonde grinned. "To show you that you have meaning, especially to me." Roxas pointed to the sky. "See that sunset? It has meaning right? Its colors symbolize something, correct?"

Namine gave a nod and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but what about it?"

Roxas smiled, "It reminds me of you. Your hair is bright, just like the color yellow painted just in between and cliché as this sounds; but…your eyes bring life to your personality. Just like the sunset, all of the colors blend together which makes the world seem alive. Only you make me feel like I have a heart."

Namine looked at him in awe she had no idea what to say except, "Your ice cream is melting." The blonde widened his eyes and quickly saved it. Namine bit her lip; that was the most…meaningful thing she's heard since she became a nobody. Did Roxas really feel that way? "H-how can you say that? We can't feel…"

Roxas laughed, "You're so stubborn Namine. Nobodies only _believe _they can't, but I do." The blonde smiled and licked her ice cream. "I think I feel too." The Organization member began humming a tune and Namine glanced at him. "Were you…singing?"

"Yeah, I heard a song some brunette girl was singing…I think her name was…Olly? Olette? I'm not sure."

Nervously, Namine blushed. "Can you sing it?" Roxas swallowed and nodded. He began to sing. _"__When I see your smile__  
__Tears roll down my face I can't replace__  
__And now that I'm strong I have figured out__  
__How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul__  
__And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one__I will never let you fall (let you fall)__  
__I'll stand up with you forever__  
__I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)__  
__Even if saving you sends me to heaven."_

He cut the song short when he leaned in to her lips. Namine closed the gap and felt emotions run wild through her body. Emotions…were they false? She remembered Roxas words, "_Nobodies only _believe_ they can't, but I do."_ His lips danced upon hers, tender and soft.

While the blondes were in bliss, Xion and Axel were hiding behind the wall. "Whoa do you see that Ax?" she whispered pointing at the couple. "Yeah, Roxas finally made his move." Xion raised an eyebrow, "Think we should go over there?" Axel grabbed the collar of her Organization coat. "Nope, let's leave em. We'll have ice cream another time." He smirked at the couple and walked away. Xion smiled, "It's about time Roxas. I told you he'd there for you Namine."

They broke away and Roxas wrapped his arms around the blonde. She finished her ice cream and looked at the stick. "I finished." The spiky blonde grinned and held his. "Well, let's throw it on the count of three, 1, 2, 3!" In unison, the couple threw their sticks down over the ledge. Namine leaned into his chest, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Roxas…thank you."

"That song was true. I will never let you fall, wanna know why?"

"Why?"

He pressed his lips onto her soft ones once again and grinned. "Because I'll always be your guardian angel."

* * *

**I thought this was cute with the fluff and all. Well hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
